


Family is everything

by Ghostwriter15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Other, Robert Week Day Two, Robert and favourite family relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter15/pseuds/Ghostwriter15
Summary: Liv talks to Robert about her sexuality





	Family is everything

**Author's Note:**

> I just think this would be a really cute scene between really and I hope I haven't offended anyone I tried my best!! Also shout to my friend who supported me making this. This one to you

Robert was sitting in the living room quietly reading a book, his feet up on the table; relaxed! Liv was out with Gabby and Aaron was having some drinks with Adam so he was alone, well as far as he knew. 

"Robert" came a small voice behind him.

Robert turn around and saw Liv who was standing behind him, looking terrified, nervously playing with the end of her jumpers.

'Just like her brother" thought Robert. 

"Liv, are you ok?" asked Robert worriedly as he sat up.

Liv signed as she came around and sat and pushed her head into her hands. 

Robert put the book down and looked to the girl who looked up to him. Whatever it was she was clear scared. 

"Look, whatever it is, I won't judge you" said Robert softly.

Liv nodded as she began to play with her nails.

"I was wondering, you know, when you, ugh" stutter Liv with a groan of frustration.

"Alright take your time" said Robert softly as he placed his hand on her arm. 

Liv breath deeply as she turn to face him.

"I was wondering when, you realised you liked boys as well?" asked Liv slowly.

"Oh" said Robert as he sat back, clearly stunned by the question.

"Well?" asked Liv.

"Well I guess part of me always knew but I didn't really do anything about it till I was fifteen" answered Robert.

"And how did you feel about it?" asked Liv.

Robert breath in deeply.

"Well, I was confused about it and I didn't really know how to handle it, my mom had just died and well after my dad found out" said Robert distantly before he stopped talking, his mind racing to the day when he was a teenager himself. A terrified teenager who dad had just caught him in his room with another lad. 

"Didn't take it well?" asked Liv. 

Robert snapped from his day dream and looked to Liv and shook his head sadly. 

"Sorry" said Liv with a small smile. 

"Don't apologise, anyway I pushed it down, try to ignore it which wasn't the best thing to do, made me bitter in someways and unhappy but I think I proved that when I married Chrissie then had an affair with a man" said Robert with a slight chuckle. 

"But your happy now, being bi?" asked Liv carefully. 

Robert looked down to his wedding ring and smiled as he ran his finger over it. 

"I'm happy with myself yes, I'm happy with Aaron and you" said Robert.

Liv smiled slightly and Robert breath in as he looked to her. 

"Do you think your bisexual?" asked Robert quietly. 

Liv signed as she rubbed her head.

"I don't know, maybe" said Liv quietly. 

"You don't have to know exactly what you are right now, your a kid you have time" said Robert.

"It just, there is a girl" said Liv.

Robert nodded understandingly.

"And how does she make you feel?" asked Robert.

"She makes me laugh, I cant help but smile when I see her" said Liv with a smile.

Robert smiled at her.

"I'm just confused like" started Liv before stopping as she looked away.

"What?" asked Robert unsure. 

"It's embarrassing" whispered Liv.

"Liv, I'm sure it's not" said Robert softly. 

Liv breath in deeply as she looked to the ceiling.

"It's just that when it comes to people I fancy I don't feel like sexually attracted to them" whispered Liv.

"Right" said Robert slowly as his face burn and went red. 

Liv looked to him and signed. 

"Said it was embarrassing" said Liv as she wrapped an arm around herself.

"Only because your like a sister to me, Liv some people aren't into sex, asexual it's a thing like being gay or bisexual" said Robert.

"But that wired, isn't it?" asked Liv.

"Says who?" asked Robert.

"Everyone, everyone my age has sex" said Liv.

"I pray not your sixteen" said Robert.

Liv looked to him and laughed slightly and Robert smiled at her.

"So what am I, bisexual or asexual?" asked Liv with a serious tone. 

"Maybe your both" suggested Robert.

"I can't be" said Liv as she looked away from him as tears rose in her eyes. 

"Olivia" said Robert as he put an arm around her and Liv looked to him.

"You are what you are, whenever that is, if your bisexual, asexual even both, it doesn't matter, me and Aaron will always love you and even if people don't get it, it none of there business as long as your happy" said Robert.

Liv looked to him and smiled as she wiped her eyes and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll have to think about it, see what happens around other people" said Liv.

"Like I said, you are what you are and you have all the time in the world to work it out for yourself and your loved no matter what, beside you have a load of Dingle's behind you, anyone upsets you people will have to deal with them as well as me and your brother" said Robert.

Liv laughed as Robert kissed her head and then suddenly they heard Aaron drunken laughter from outside the house.

"Talking of Dingle" said Robert as he looked to the door. 

"You will not say anything to him, not yet anyway?" asked Liv nervously.

"If that's what you want" smiled Robert as he pushed some of her hair behind he ear.

Liv smiled as the door opened and Aaron literally fell in and Robert rolled his eyes. 

"Alright you" said Robert as he walked up to his drunk husband who was struggling to stand.

"Hi" smiled Aaron as he kissed Robert cheek.

"How much you had?" asked Robert as he screwed up his nose from the smell of beer. 

"I don't know" giggled Aaron.

"Right then come on bed" said Robert.

"Wait, Liv come here" said Aaron.

Liv rolled her eyes as she walked up to Aaron and he pulled her into a hug and Liv smiled brightly. 

"I love you both" said Aaron.

"Yeah we love you" smiled Robert as he took his husband in his arms and enhances to direct him from his stairs.

"Robert" called Liv.

Robert turn to her and Liv smiled.

"Thank you" said Liv with a grin.

"No problem, anytime" smiled Robert.

Liv smiled as she sat down, she was glad to have her strange family especially as she heard the banging coming from upsides as Robert tried to get a drunk Aaron to the bed room. She loved them and she knew they love her: no matter what!


End file.
